Unwell
by u t o p i o
Summary: Sadie was perfectly content living in Twilight Town. Of course, stupid destiny had to mess that up. DISCONTINUED.


**Disclaimer**: Baku does not own Square Enix, or more importantly Kingdom Hearts, and only uses its characters to write fanfictions. –nods- Yup, that's about it.

Heh. Whoo boy, I can't believe I putting this up. I wrote this two months ago at four o'clock in the morning, and to tell you the truth, I don't do so well with early mornings. Meh. I suppose I should stop bitching and let you read the damn fic, huh?

* * *

Recently, Sadie's dreams had been acting like the old television set she had in her room before her mother threw it out. Just like the T.V. set, they would flicker from one 'channel' to the next in no particular order until she woke up, every time with such a start that she though she'd been running a marathon beforehand. Every night there'd be a different "Episode" for her to watch, each featuring two or four characters. That night, her mind showed her a male in baggy clothes and spiky brown hair resting on a beach, the sun shining gently on his face as the waves rolled in and reached his outstretched fingertips, the expression on his face being extremely content and happy. Suddenly, the scene flickered and changed to show two girls, one with auburn hair and a pink dress, the other with blond hair and a white dress, both running down a gleaming white slope, and then it flickered again and showed two figures in black coats, fighting in front of a tall building, one with the hood of the coat pulled up and the other with silvery-white hair and a blindfold over his eyes. Before the two could come at each other again, however, Sadie jerked awake, her short brown hair disshelved and her pajamas damp in anxious sweat, just like the other forty-five nights she spent tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Ugh, what is wrong with me, dreaming up people and scenarios about them?" Stretching and yawning, the young girl swung her pale legs over the edge of her bed and walked over to her window and pushed it open, letting Twilight Town fill her bedroom and calm her down. Today was Thursday; the fourth day of school and all she had to do was stay awake until three o'clock in the afternoon. Unfortunately though, all of the other kids would be at school, too; Pence, Hayner, Olette, Seifer, Rai and Fuu, all of them constantly bickering amongst one another, especially Seifer and Hayner, who seemed to have a grudge against each other and each constantly tried to undermine the other. It got Sadie irritated most days, so she made sure to steer clear of all of them, although sometimes she would invite Olette over so she could help Sadie pass a math test or a history quiz. She was such a sweet person, she couldn't deny it. Sadie turned from the window and took a deep breath and exhaled, stripped off her pajamas and donning her uniform, tying the blazer around her waist and hurriedly combed her hair and brushed her teeth, checked her bag to make sure all of her books were accounted for, grabbed her rollerblades from her closet, and exited her room, grabbing a slice of toast between her teeth as she dashed to the front entry and slipped on her skates and raced out of the house. She shouted a goodbye over her shoulder as she zoomed down the hill just outside the Station Square and right through a crack in the wall in the Tram Common and into the woods.

Though a shortcut through the woods to school was a good reason for her to be taking this excursion, it wasn't why she was there. She wanted to get a good look at the old abandoned mansion that lay just outside of town, to which the lock on the front gate had recently been replaced after some burglar broke it. As she stood in front of the mansion's gate, she began to realize how many dreams she'd had over the last month and a half that involved this same mansion, and felt a strange connection to the house and let her hands grasp the cold metal gate, her gunmetal gray eyes focusing on the upper left-hand window, where a pair of white curtains hung motionless no matter how hard Sadie stared at it, willing it to move.

Then, from the corner of her eye she noticed a tall figure dart across the path and in the shadows the tress cast on themselves, making it nearly impossible for her to make out anyone beyond them. "Hey," she called as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. "W-Who's there?" But she received no answer, no motion in the shadows of the trees, no nothing. With one hand still grasping the bars of the gate, Sadie turned to take one more look up at the window before she turned and stopped cold, forgetting she was on skates and stumbled, waving her hands wildly to grab the gate to regain her balance but missed and fell hard on her arse. There was the figure she saw dart behind the trees, tall and lanky and pure white, it's arms swaying in an invisible breeze, very unlike anything living Sadie'd ever seen before, but she felt as if it was dejá vù when the figure doubled, then tripled then quadrupled until she was surrounded, trapped between them and the locked gate. Fear had blocked Sadie's ability to speak and she sat paralyzed, her eyes wide and her mouth forming a small O. Then, without warning, they all stopped moving, shuddered and sprang foreword on Sadie, who suddenly found her voice and screamed, quickly raising a defensive arm and in a flash of white light, the white figures were gone and in her hand was what looked like a silver key with a yellow handle near the bottom and a chain hanging from the end, and was as long as her arm and very heavy. "Wow… what in the world—"

"Sadie!" The small girl jumped and turned her head in the direction of the voice that called her name to see one of her only friends, Ryuichi running towards her, his light brown hair falling messily around his worried green eyes as he jogged to Sadie and stopped beside her. "Oh, Ryuichi," she said, her voice surprisingly normal after what just happened. "What're you doing here? I thought you'd already left for school… I mean, I know I'm already late…" Ryuichi stared down at Sadie, the look of worry in his eyes switching out to confusion. "Late?" he repeated. "I went to your house ten minutes ago but your mom said you'd already left, even though it was still early, so I assumed you'd came here. After all, the mansion's one of your favorite places to go when you want to be alone to think or whatever. I mean, no one comes here at all…" Ryuichi turned to look up at the mansion, but quickly turned and extended a hand to pull herself up with, which she accepted gratefully. "And when I got to the woods, I heard you scream so I got kind of worried, but now I realize that you must've tripped on a rock on your skates, knowing how clumsy you are." Ryuichi laughed as Sadie dusted off her uniform, angrily looking at Ryuichi and wishing he would get hit by the tram, her encounter with the figures forgotten.

"Hey, shut up, you!" Sadie stamped her rollerbladed foot on the ground and temporarily lost her balance, only to reach out and grab the gate for support and made Ryuichi laugh harder. "Hmph. I'm going to school, Ryu-dork, so maybe when you're done laughing you can meet me there."

Friday morning, Sadie jerked awake, shivering as if it were already December. Last night's series of dreams was particularly disturbing, and the thin girl wrapped her arms around herself, leaned over and took two deep breaths, trying hard to forget what she dreamed, but it kept coming back to her. Finally, Sadie shuddered one last time and stepped out of her bed, threw on her uniform and bag and left for the tram Common. The Memory Witch – Naminé – was sitting in a pure white room in the mansion, the mansion in the woods, and Sadie was intending to find out why. As she stepped out of the trees and into the clearing before the gate, she found herself face to face with Seifer, the least of all people she wanted to see right now, with Fuujin and Raijin. "Hey," he said squaring his shoulders and making himself looked exceptionally taller over the already short Sadie. "What're you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing." She retorted instantly. "Thinking about sneaking in? Maybe to catch the ghost up on the second floor?" she pointed to the same upper left-hand window that she had stared at yesterday morning. Before Seifer could speak and tell her off, however, Fuu turned around. "Useless," she said simply, and stalked off past Sadie and disappeared into the trees. Rai, who was looking up at the window Sadie pointed to, suddenly shivered and ran off with Fuu, and Seifer glared down at Sadie's smug expression. "Next time I catch you out here, you're dead!" he smirked and ran into the forest, following Rai and Fuu, and finally Sadie was alone. "Ghosts…?" She muttered to herself, and laughed. "Where did I come up with that?" Sadie walked to the gate and wrapped her fingers around the cool metal, just like yesterday. For a moment, she wondered if she should do this, and looked up in time to see a face disappear behind the white curtains on the second floor. Pale skin… blond hair… yes, that had to be Naminé. Quickly, Sadie climbed over the gate and landed on the overgrown front yard, brushed a bit of dust off of her navy blue skirt and walked up the nearly hidden pathway to the front door.

The mansion was a lot darker than Sadie expected; the sun was blocked by the windowless eastern wall, but by what little light came through the glass northern wall, she could make out two identical flights of stairs on the two opposite walls before her. There was a stature of a figure covered in dust Sadie couldn't make out, and trash and debris were scattered throughout the first floor. Other than that, the mansion was empty and devoid of any sign that someone actually lived there. As Sadie walked toward the staircase to the left, her loafers thumped and echoed off of the far wall, causing her to tiptoe up the stairs and down the hallway that lead to a solitary wooden door hidden in the shadows. Slowly, Sadie pushed open the door that seemingly transported her into a room of pure white, a long table with a single high-backed chairs sat in the middle of the room. All along the walls and scattered haphazardly on the floor were many drawings; drawings of an island at sunset, a boy with brown hair with the same weapon that appeared in her hand the day before, standing beside a white duck holding a staff and a tall dog clutching a shield; two figures in long black coats, one with yellow hair and the other with red; three figures lying on a beach, a male with spiky brown hair, a female with reddish-brown hair, and another make with silver hair, and finally, among many others on the end of the long table in front of the chair, surrounding by color pencils and crayons, was a picture of her, in her blue skirt and white shirt with her brown cardigan around her waist and what looked like rollerblades on her feet, was her, with a silver and yellow stick in her hand that strongly resembled the weapon from yesterday, and the weapon the spiky brown haired kid had in his hand in the other picture. All around her were the white figures that surrounded her and suddenly disappeared in that flash of white.

"There's no way…" she said softly, picking up the picture and slowly sinking down in the chair, thoughts of getting to school on-time quickly disappearing. Sadie could've sworn she was the only person there; Ryuichi had proven that when he came afterward and not mentioned anyone running in the opposite direction. But then, of course, that didn't explain why those… _things_ that suddenly attacked her. Maybe… it was a good chance that whoever drew these saw her through the window and siced those things at her. That was why she was here, Sadie reminded herself, and exhaled deeply.

"You're wondering why, aren't you?" Sadie jumped, dropping the picture to the floor and whirled around to see a small, blond girl wearing a white dress and white sandals; the girl from Sadie's dreams. "I…I," Sadie stammered, standing up suddenly and reaching to pick up the picture of her from the floor, but the girl got there first and picked it up gingerly, making sure not to crumple it. After she set it on the table, she placed a hand over the center of her chest. "My name is Naminé. I understand you've… been having dreams about Kairi and I, along with Riku and Sora and Roxas, right?" Sadie, who was at a lost for words, merely nodded. How did this girl manage to know about her dreams? She hadn't told anyone about them, not even Ryuichi. Suddenly, Naminé's giggling broke through her train of thought. "You're wondering why again," she said. "I can tell because you have the same look in your eyes as Sora when he concentrates on something."

"Sora…" Sadie said slowly as she stared down at the table. "Who is Sora? Which person?" she looked up to see Naminé walked over to the wall and point to the picture of the spiky haired boy and the duck and the dog. "This is Sora. He's the keyblade master."

...break...

* * *

Ugh. Cliffhanger. And I wonder why does it seem so rushed? Let me see if I can change that in the next part. Bah. Please rend in a review if you read this, or added it to your favorites. It makes me feel better. Thank you! This has been Bakurish, signing out! 


End file.
